A switch may be used to bridge communications between servers in a trusted network and client devices that attempt to gain access to the trusted network (e.g., to interact with the servers and obtain their services). To protect the trusted network from malware attacks, the switch may implement security measures to monitor communications from the client devices. If the switch determines that packets from the client devices are not valid (e.g., they are part of malware attacks and/or are otherwise undesirable), the switch may prevent those packets from entering the trusted network.